


Bold

by Gio_hannigram



Category: King Arthur (2004), Tristhad - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad and Tristan and their poor ways of handling things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold

 

One cannot tell Galahad that he did not try, because he did. His impatience when it came to Tristan was inconvenient. 

The old scout used to find enjoyment every time Galahad found anger or embarrassment.

Noone was suprised when he decided that enough was enough and started a duel with Tristan.

If he had been on his right mind, maybe he would have ignored it. He would have gone away from the older scout and let his temper slow down but then there he was trying his best to not get stabbed.

He should thank the God Arthur prays to every night that Tristan, who´s known for his aim, failed at least three times; giving him time to keep in the fight long enough for Arthur to interfere just as Tristan had him against the ground.

Galahad knows this trouble is his own making, just as that failed duel had.

The duel was over but Galahad had been still angry and eager to see Tristan´s smirk fail so he had made a plan that had Tristan hunting him down and to make matters worst Galahad had also stolen his beautiful hawk´s affection.

In his defence Tristan had been the one either implying he was a cowardly young boy for his hesitation to kill or dimising his skills for an entire fortnight.

After some thinking and time, he had taken his hawk or at least make her go to him instead of Tristan´s waiting arms in differents occasions. Offering a raw piece of meat everyday and petting her every time Tristan wasn´t around gained him the beautiful hawk´s affection. A few other occasions Galahad had managed things like making his horse walk to his side every time Tristan tried to mount him, once he had hidden his knives.

Everything had been working for the past few days until he had laughed out loud after Tristan fell face first, again, and he had been to occupied laughing to realize Tristan was staring at his hand which was holding the treat for the horse.

Tristan´s sour expression made itself visible for a few seconds, in which he had been about to apologize as shame started to make its way through his heart the sour features change into rage and the growl he gave had Galahad running for his life.

Looking back he had behaved like the young boy Tristan had thought him to be.

Hopefully he´ll have plenty of time to think about his lost maturity if his blood thirsty prosecutor gets tired of the chasing.

“How can you train a scout if you yourself need training?” The derisive comment had hurt something else than his pride and honor have carved deep into his heart. It had been a long day and he had failed to cover a blow to the ribs from a scout in training. He was used to Tristan´s rude comments but this one had made him wish he could be punching the others face.

It seemed as if every time Galahad tried to look worthy of in Tristan´s eyes he just made a fool of himself. By now he was irate with himself for wanting the other´s approval. He knew he was worth, he knew he had earned his place at Arthur´s side. He was a good scout no matter what Tristan´s thoughts may be, so why was he so invested on Tristan´s opinion?

He knew the answer by now, had come to terms with it after blurting out his troubles to Gawain one night after having one too many drinks.

After all who doesn´t want to see approval on the person owner of our desired affections?

Turning on one of the stable´s doors he realized he now owned Tristan´s deep hatred.

He had not mean it, and looking back to this whole situation, it didn´t make sense.

He wanted Tristan´s attention, now Tristan would give him his whole assiduity until Galahad was underground.

Standing to his full height, taking raged breaths he realized it had been a while since Tristan was on his sight the last time he looked back or heard his angry roars.

The door started to tremble and he thought about hiding but maybe acting like a child and running off after said behavior was enough. He had to face Tristan, after all he´ll have to go back out and be present when Arthur requests his presence. He could not run forever and somewhere deep he knew he had done the exact opposite of what he desired and now was a good time to show the man he is.

He´s mind started to considerate words to apologize once he was in front of the other scout; he noticed the voice calling his name was not Tristan´s raged one.

“Gawain?” he whispered confused

“Yes, may you open the door? I promise Tristan is nowhere to be seen.”

Reluctantly he opened the door.

“Where did he go?”

“What a way of yours to get his sights but I fear this time you have overdone yourself Galahad.” Not understanding a word Galahad just stared at Gawain until the scout dwindled his silence.

“I believe you did much, somehow making him fall face first in the mud and have his own hawk turning from him to land at your side were too many humiliations on one day when he had already been scowl by Arthur, because of you if you may remember Arthur reminding him to stop provoking you. Maybe was enough to make him break.”

“Me, why? when?”

“Earlier Arthur called for him after Lancelot commented on the mocking the other day on the training field and the pull and push you two have been having lately.” He had forgotten that deail.

“He must want me more than just dead.” A painful ache formed on his chest, if there was something Galahad knew Tristan hated was having Arthur´s negative attention towards him.

“Maybe you can save yourself, or maybe you can be an adult and take this opportunity.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was present when Arthur talked to him, of course they didn´t know, but there I was.” He said with pride at his own ways.

“To the point Gawain.”

“Oh right, you see Arthur made emphasis that Tristan would not and in Arthur´s words “Win his good sights and heart if you keep making him feel hurt and unworthy.”

“You must be trying to make a fool of me.” Galahad hissed at the scout “Why would Arthur say something like that.”

“You must not know my friend but according to Lancelot, Arthur is not only dramatic when it comes to Rome, he is very concerned of our feelings, and he want us to have what happiness we may have before our deaths, also for being preoccupied or distracted may cause not only our dead but the others around us, which I think deep somewhere I feel that makes sense.”

“You think that makes sense? _you_?”

“I do have a heart you know, a very kind one and the last part is reasonable.”

After Galahad mocking “huff” Gawain keep on. “So much as to come and tell you Tristan was walking towards the lake last time I saw him and maybe is time to demonstrate him how much you have grown by going and apologize. May as well solve all this mess you two have going on.”

 Then he added whispering. “So I can finally ask Bors for my money.”

“Do you have a bet on us?” Galahad asked with an irritated sigh.

“Of course we do, Bors is an idiot enough to believe I´m wrong.”

Galahad shock his head, it was pointless to try and say something.

“So are you going to show us who´s more brave?”

“You did bet that I would be the one to make a fool of myself by telling him about my affections. Did you not?

“Exactly my friend. So let´s not waste time and go find true love on our feelings issue owner Tristan, let´s  be bold.” He answered pushing Galahad towards the door.

Taking a deep breath Galahad decided to go and apologize. After all Gawain did have a point, they both had been acting like children and it would eventually tire their group which could carry many problems for the both of them.

“I´m… to search for him,” Galahad wanted to sound committed but he could hear the tremor in his voice.

“Good, that´s my child, now go.”

“I hope you had asked for good money, enough to be worth of the cause of my death.” Giving a bold step forward Galahad started to walk on the lake´s direction.

As the lake came closer on vision, his confidence went dwindling and every step was more tense than the last.

When Tristan finally came on his view he had to hold his breath. He didn´t have anything on from the waist up his hair was wet and he seemed completely at peace

Which effectively confused Galahad; he was expecting rage, full anger on Tristan´s face.

The sight was astounding. Tristan was sitting staring towards the heaven above them, full of brilliant stars. No sign of rage or negative feelings coming off of him.

 _I´m going to ruin yet one more moment for him tonight_. Walking to the other scout he felt himself lost for words at how or where to start.

“Maybe you could show some boldness by attacking now boy.” Tristan´s voice drawn him back to the predicament ahead.

“I did not come here to fight or provoke you.” Using the most calmed tone he could. He did make a bold act and walking over to Tristan´s side and took a sit beside him.

“I came here to make amends with you.” Distracting himself with the night sky he avoided Tristan´s stare. “The stars look beautiful tonight,”

“I lament the way I treated you,” The admission seemed so out of place coming from _Tristan_ that Galahad was stoned staring at him openly as if he didn´t know him.

“I thought you were planning to drown me here without anyone to be the wise.”

“Gawain would know.” That had him staring back at the path he had come from.

“You talked with him.”

“Yes, he was interested on your well being. He said I should come here and let my anger go, to find your body here, he would know it was me.”

Interest on money, that´s what Gawain was about.

“So you´ll wait for another opportunity?”

“I´m afraid I have come to care for you and I must admit I have now a sense of admiration for you.”

Galahad was about to comment on Tristan´s sanity but interrupted himself, he was feeling unnerved by having Tristan speaking so much, when usually he was quiet and spoke just a few words, much more by having him saying those kind of words towards him.

“Admiration?”

“You managed to earn my hawk´s trust, fooled me more than twice and made my horse disobey. Something I never have to face before, no one had even tried, you are more valiant than I gave you credit for.” There was a small turn up at the corner of his lips.

“So you won´t kill me?”

“Not anytime soon, unless that´s what you had in mind.” There was a smirk now.

Galahad smiled and stared back with one of his own.

“I came here having more pleasing things in mind than death.” At Tristan´s head tilt and curious eyes Galahad decided he was done wasting their time. If Gawain was right, they were just fooling their selves and wasting time not being on each other company without an insult being throw around, for they did not know when they may die in the battle field.

“But now I´m considering throwing you in the lake, it may make me earn more of your affections.” He commented arching an eyebrow on Tristan´s direction.

“You already have them.” Replied Tristan looking back at the stars. “But I must admit you would be very valiant to do so… or very idiotic.” he knew a challenge when he heard one.

Galahad decided to be bold on a different way and leaning forward he made the other look back at him and kissed the older scout until both were out of breath.

“Bold indeed.” Gasped Tristan against his lips.

 

Somewhere in the darkness:

“You should know when you´re making a lost bet my friend.” Gawain said taking the payment from Bors. “It just takes one look to know Galahad is brave.”

“It just takes one look to know you planned this.”

Gawain shock his head. “Do not demise Galahad, Bors.” He said to the retreating scout with pride. “Now I just need to make Dagonet bet on Arthur and Lancelot."

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> No-sense I know  
> It´s 11:39pm, I was kinda drunk and wanted to write this out so here it is  
> enjoy  
> bless youuuu!


End file.
